Dame-Moe to Moe
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Reborn sends Tsuna off to Ouran without his guardians. He joins the Host Club and learns eveything he needs to know. See the chalenges Tsuna takes. What happens when Tsuna and the Hosts have to show middle schoolers the life of hosts? What if that school is Nami-chuu?
1. New School

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ouron High School Host Club!**

**OMG I am horrible! I starting so many new fics when I have some that I have not finished. But I had an urge… So all I can say is o-well.**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said snapping the Neo Vongola Primo out of thoughts.

"Yes Reborn?"

"I enrolled you out of your school?"

"What!"

"I enrolled you in a new school."

"HIIE! But what about the others?"

"They will be staying behind."

"How could you say that?"

"Well I enrolled you in this school." Reborn then threw a pamphlet at Tsuna's face.

"HIIE! This is a rich kid school!"

"Your point?"

"But I can't do that!"

"Oh you will be joining the Host Club there. If you don't… Then I will make you run fully naked around Hibari."

"HIIE no! I don't want to be bitten to death!"

"Now go!" Reborn threw his new uniform at the Decimo. "Spanner!"

"Ok! Teleportation device activate!" Spanner shouted, pressing a button. In a flash Tsuna was gone.

* * *

Tsuna was teleported to an apartment. A envelope landed on his head.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he opened the note, reading it.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_ This is your apartment. Treat it with respect. Ninth will be paying for it monthly._

Some more papers were in the envelope; A map of the town, his school schedule, a map of the school.

**TBC**

* * *

**I know it's short but my mom is timing me… so…this will be updated soon!**


	2. Welcome to the Host Club!

**I do not own KHR or OHSHC!**

**Soul Vrazy- Thank you!**

**ShinigamiinPeru- Thank you!**

**XD  
**

Namimori Middle's bell rang, indicating that the school is starting. Sleeping students woke up from there naps, and everyone rushed to there uncomfortable seats. Nezu-sensei walked in with a small grin on his face.

"Class! I Dame-Tsuna won't be attending this school anymore!" He announced to the class. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma, and Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Juudaime left!?" Gokudera yelled, standing up from his sitting position and also knocking down the chair.

"Tsunaa?" Yamamoto said, his happy eyes turned into sad ones. You can literally see a rain cloud form over his head.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko and Enma said in unison as tears formed there eyes.

"Aye. Its great news! That no-good student is gone!" Nezu-said and everyone cheered. Excluding Enma, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, and Kyoko.

"How could you say that to Juudaime? Where did he go?" Gokudera screamed, taking out his dynamite.

"Maa maa Gokudera. If you blow up the school then Sempai would bite you to death. I say we shred him to pieces!" Yamamoto said as he took out his katana.

"Ano… I can make him float in absolute nothing…?" Enma offered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nezu-sensai said, backing away slowly.

"Tch." Everyone sat back in there chairs.

"Oh. Another announcement. We will be having host club coming to our school. More pacifically. This class. The school is called Ouran. Treat them with respect."

"Isn't that a rich kid school?" A kid called out.

"Yes."

"Host club? KYAAAAAAA!" Another said.

XD

With Tsuna…

"Ano…M-My n-name is T-Tsuanyoshi S-Sawada. Please t-take ca-care of me!" Tsuna said to the class, bowing to them, just like a moe…

"KYYYYYAAAAAA KAWAII!" Most of the girls squealed. And some boys…

"Ok. Go sit by Ms. Haruhi please. Raise your hand." The teacher said as a boy with short brown hair and eyes raised his hand. Tsuna's intuition was screaming '_girl_' to him. Tsuna said and sat next to her.

XD

End of class…

"Etto… Haruhi-san…?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"Yes Tsunayoshi-san?" 'He' answered back.

"Ano…You can call me Tsuna if you want and you don't have to be formal."

"Then right back at you!"

"Haruhi… why are you wearing the boy's uniform when you're a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she stared at Tsuna with shock.

"How did you find out?"

"H-Had a feeling…"

"Haruhi!" Two twins called out as the popped out of nowhere, next to Haruhi.

"Oh! Tsuna, these twins are Hikaru and Karou."

"Hi Tsuna!" They said in unison.

"H-Hello." Tsuna answered back weakly.

"You know? Your quite moe." One of the twins said.

"Are you sure you are not a girl?" The other said.

"I am a boy…" Tsuna said. The twins had an idea as they each took one of Tsuna's small hands and dragged him off. Haruhi right behind them, looking at Tsuna with an I-am-so-sorry-but-you-will-get-used-to-it look. They stopped at a door that was labeled 'Music Room'.

"M-Music Room?" Tsuna asked.

"You will see." Haruhi said as the twins opened the doors.

"Look what we brought!" The twins said together.

In the room, there were four people. A boy with a bunny that was being carried by a tall guy with short black hair. There was a guy with a clipboard and glasses witch strangly reminded Tsuna of Hibari. And a blonde. The first thought that Tsuna had of him was '_prince'._

"What have you got there?" The blonde prince dude said.

"A new kid in our class!"

"And who might you be?"

"M-My n-name is T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada. T-Tsuna for short." Tsuna said, still struggling to get out of the twins grasps.

"Are you here to join the Host Club?"

"H-Host Cl-Club?"

"Yes!"

"Uh… Sure?"

"Yay! My name is Tamaki! But you can call me Daddy!" Tamaki said as he was about to glomp Tsuna but the kid with the bunny jumped on him first.

"My name is Honey! That over there is Mori! Do you like Strawberry cake?"

"Yes…"

"Yay!"

"That over there is Kyoya!" Hikaru said, pointing to the clipboard dude.

"N-Nice to meet you all…"

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Everyone said together.


	3. Hikaru and Karou game

**I do not own KHR or OHSHC!**

**XD**

"Ok! You have to learn how to be a host. Any minute now, the girls are going to come any second, so Haruhi is going to teach you the basics." Tamaki said.

"That's fine and all but isn't Haruhi a girl? What's she doing in a Host Club?" Tsuna said. Everyone in the room, besides Haruhi, mouth dropped.

"How did you find out?"

"Well I had a hunch."

"Tsuna. I was forced into the Host Club. I had to cut my hair because gum got stuck in it and it was too much trouble to comb it out. So now I look like a guy and I accidentally knocked down a pot and now have to repay for it. Well I did and I couldn't leave because I would miss everyone." Haruhi explained.

"I see!"

"Don't tell anyone!" Tamaki said.

"Hai!"

"Tsuna! You opened so much since a few minutes ago!" Honey said as he jumped into Tsuna's arms with his rabbit.

"Really?"

"Yep! We can eat strawberry cake to celebrate later. Oaky?"

"Hai!" Tsuna grinned full on, not needing to be shy. Everyone blushed.

"That smile is perfect! Use that smile!" Tamaki said. "Daddy is so proud of my new son!"

"Ano. Tsuna?" Haruhi said. "You're a commoner right?"

"Um. Yes. But I am supposed to inherit a mansion soon and become a boss of a company." Tsuna said, only half lying.

"What? Seriously? Your becoming a boss of a company?"

"Well I am a boss right now."

"Cool!"

"So you're a commoner?"

"Yeah."

"I see!"

"Oh! There here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

XD

"Oh! Who are you?" A group of girls said.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada! You can call me Tsuna if you want. I am a new Host Club Member." Tsuna said with a bright moe like smile.

"Kya! You are so adorable!" The girls squealed as the rest of the girls in the room grouped around him to take a look.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all squealed.

"Hey Tsuna! Want to play the Hikaru and Karou game?" The twins asked.

"Uh sure?"

"Ok the rules are simple. All you have to do is tell who is which twin." One twin said.

"The left one is Karou and the right is Hikaru."

"Wrong!"

"No I am right. You can't lie to my intuition."

"Aw. You caught us."

"Sugoi Tsuna-kun!" The girls said as Haruhi just sweat drooped and the rest of the hosts looked at Tsuna proudly.

XD

Later…

"Ok that is all today! Daddy is proud of Tsuna! He is a natural!" Tamaki said.

"Oh. In a few days were going to Namimori Middle School to a class to teach them about us Hosts." Kyoya said. "The class's teacher is named Nezu."

"What?" Tsuna said weakly as his body stiffins.


	4. We meet again

**I do not own KHR or OHSHC!**

**XD**

It has been a few days since Tsuna's first day being a host and now everyone was going to Namimori to the middles school and class where his friends are in. Yep, his old friends that he had to move away from. Not only that, but his tortu…tutor was there. He squirmed a bit in his seat in the limo as they pulled in the front of the school.

"Tsuna. It will be fine." Haruhi said, reassuring him.

"I hope so." Tsuna answered back, nervously.

"Alright everyone. Ready?" Tamaki asked once they were in front of the door.

XD

Inside the class…

"Ok! Everyone they are here!" Nezu-sensei said as the door opened revealing eight boys in blue uniforms. Well a curtain brunette was hiding behind two red headed twins. No one saw him… yet anyways.

"Kya!" All of the girls squealed as the boys mouth dropped.

"Now we are here to show you the life of the hosts. All eight of us shall show you!" Tamaki explained.

"Eight? But there are seven?" A boy said. The twins snickered as they brought the Mafia boss in front of them, and hugging him.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto gasped.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma and Kyoko said.

"Sawada?" Hana said.

"DAME-TSUNA!?" Everyone else gasped.

"We meat again?" Tsuna said nervously with a moe small smile witch mad girls blush.

"KYA! He is so much cuter then before!" One girl squealed as the other just nodded in agreement.

"Ok we shall begin! But first introductions. My name is Tamaki. The king of this Host Club!"

"My name is Honey and this is Take-chan!" Honey said as he held up the rabbit.

"Mori…"

"Kyoya."

"We are the Hikaru and Karou twins!"

"You already know me…" Tsuna said.

"Well now we shall begin." Tamaki said.


	5. Preformance

**I do not own KHR or OHSHC!**

**XD**

Tamaki walked over to a girl in the class and tilted her chin up.

"Why hello there my lady." Tamaki said smoothly. Those simple words made the girl squeal.

"No fair!" All of the other girls screamed in jealousy.

"Ano…" Tsuna began to a girl and gave her a small smile and a puppy dog look. Think of a thousand of the cutest puppies in the world surrounding you and doing the puppy dog look. Now times that by one million and you had the look Tsuna gave.

"Kya!" Squealed the girl. "Kawaii!"

"T-Thank you!" Tsuna said as he looked to the side then back at her with new fake tears at the corners of his eyes.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Squealed so many of the girls in the room.

'_When did Dame-Tsuna get so good with the ladies?' _All of the boys thought.

"Hi! My name is Honey! I like strawberry cake!" Honey said as Mori came up and picked Honey up and hugged him.

"Y-Yaoi!" Girls squealed as they took pictures. Some girls were occupied by Kyoyo and his coolness.

"Ouch!" Hikaru said. Karou had this instant look of worry on his face.

"Hikaru! Are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Karou said as he examined Hikaru's body.

"I'm fine Karou."

"No your not!" Karou then kissed the spot that hurt to make it feel better.

"Kya!" More pictures taken while Haruhi just gave coffee to everyone.

"And…scene!" Tamaki said.

"Eh? That was short." A boy said.

"But it worked really well." He indicated to all of the girls who died of nosebleeds.

"How?"

"That is what you shall find out."

"Dame-Tsuna! How?"

"Etto… Become moe?" Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek.

"Eh? How?"

"I think you have to be born a moe. Take Honey-sempai for example. He's 17."

"Seventeen!?"

"Yep!" Honey said, with cake on his face.

"Ah! Look at the time. Our time here is over!" Tamaki said.

"Hold on!" Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing in the way.

"Yes?"

"Give back Tsuna." Yamamoto said, katana out while Gokudera had bombs out.


	6. Hosts VS Guardians

**I do not own either anime!**

**XD**

"Don't worry about me Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun! I'll be fine!" Tsuna said, trying to reassure them.

"I can't let that happen. You will be fine but we won't." Gokudera said.

"I will be fine!"

"No Tsuna. We aren't letting go of you again." Yamamoto said.

"That's right Tsuna-kun!" Enma said holding onto Tsuna's sleeve.

"Enma-kun…" Tsuna said. The Host club then pushed Enma to the side. *Cought* Karou *Cough* and stood in front of Tsuna.

"I want Tsuna to stay with us!" Honey said.

"Bossu…" Chrome then appeared in front of the Hosts, looking at Tsuna.

"Chrome!"

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro appeared too.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Kufufu. My name is Mukuro Rokudo. Tsunayoshi-kun is my possession. He is mine to possess." The pineapple said.

"Go to Hell…"

"Already have."

"What?"

"Exacly. Now move away from my precious Tsunayoshi-kun."

"He is ours!"

"Bossu. Permission to melt there brains apart with there worst nightmares?" Chrome asked.

"No. It's fine Chrome."

Honey then stepped forward, Gokudera, taking this as a challenge threw his bombs. Honey deflected them back to Gokudera who's face was full of terror.

*BOOM*


	7. Omnivore

**I do not own both animes….If I did… I would be Jesus! :)**

**XD**

The smoke disappeared, and there was Yamamoto who cut the bombs in half. How the boom was made? Gokudera's alert song for his phone. The smoke? Smoke bomb!

"Base-ball Freak! I had that in control!" Gokudera shouted.

"Haha! Really?"

"Yes you dolt!"

"Herbivores… For making a ruckus in school property, I will bite you death." Hibari who barged through the doors said as he charged Gokudera.

"No! It's there fault! There taking Juudaime away."

"Taking the Omnivore away?" Hibari glared at the Hosts. Tsuna was considered an Omnivore not to long ago because of his fight with Hibari, and won… barely. Hibari then charged the Hosts. Well Honey mostly why was showing off by being his equal.

"Wao." Hibari said.

"Stop it…" Tsuna said in HWD form.

"From uke to seme…" Kyoya said.

"Juudaime! But we don't want you to go!" Gokudera said.

"He's not leaving!" Reborn said, jumping onto Tsuna's fluffy head.

"Kid! Where did you come from?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn was Nezu-sensei in disguise! Didn't see that one coming did you?

"I say we play a game to see who can keep Dame-Tsuna."


	8. And may the odds be ever in your favor

**I do not own any of these animes!**

**XD**

"Ok! Welcome to the first ever Uke Games!" Reborn said, after he gathered everyone together at the park. "The Rules are simple. Only one member of the team can play at a time. Each member can only go once. No member can help the other members. You must always follow the challenge. With that said! Let the Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

XD

**Sorry for short chapter! First I want each on of you readers to help in the challenge. You all pick the challenge you want them to make. What you need:**

**Who takes the challenge**

**What the challenge is**

**Who wins the challenge**

**Explain how to do the challenge**

**So please help me!**


	9. I'm a Tree!

**Sora: OMG! Soul Vrazy disclaimer!**

**Soul Vrazy: Sora-chan doesn't own KHR or OHSHC!**

**Sora: I hope it's ok to use you for the disclaimer! Thank you for the ideas! I think this shall be my last chapter for this! Thank you:**

**Soul Vrazy**

**Itsfgyo**

**Rikuo Nova**

**XD**

"The first challenge **(Thank you Soul Vrazy! These are your challenges!) **is for Hibari and Kyoya. It is for six points!" Reborn explained.

"Hn." Hibari said.

"What is Dame-Tsuna's full name?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." They both chorused.

"One point for each team! Next question! Who was Dame-Tsuna's first crush before Kyoko?"

"Hn. Me of course." Hibari said and Tsuna blushed madly and looked away.

"The score is two and one! Next question! What is Dame-Tsuna's favorite food and drink?"

"Strawberry milk and hamburger steak." Kyoya said.

"Tied! What is Dame-Tsuna's weakness?"

"Me and the ones closest to him." Hibari said.

"What is Tsuna's strong point?"

"Being and uke and moe." Hibari answered.

"Who had Dame-Tsuna scared?"

"No one. He is to moe for that." Hibari said.

"The score is 5 for Vongola and 2 for the hosts."

"HIIE! Why are these about me?"

"A fangirl gave me the questions."

"I have fangirls?"

"Surprisingly. Now the next ones. **(Thank you for the challenge groups Rikuo-san!)** This is for Honey and Gokudera."

"Tch. I shall win Juudaime!"

"Good for you Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna! I want to eat strawberry cake with you again!" Honey said.

"The challenge is: Guess each other ages!" Reborn said.

"Your 14!" Honey said.

"Tch. It is obvious that you are 8."

"Nope! I'm 17!"

"That's impossible! Unless… You're a UMA!"

"The score is now 5 for Vongola and 3 for the Hosts!" Reborn said. "This is for Mori and Yamamoto!"

"Haha! Good luck!" Yamamoto said to Mori.

"Your challenge is acting! You have to act like whatever I say! A point for each correct!"

"Acting?" Yamamoto asked.

"A tree!"

Mori raised his hands apart like a 'T' and stayed still. Yamamoto did the same but was smiling.

"Woosh! I'm a tree! A peaceful tree." Yamamoto said.

"Winner, Mori! Tree's don't talk."

-insert sweat drop from everyone else-

"A cat."

"Meow." Mori said.

"Nyan!" Yamamoto said grinning and pawing out in front of him.

"Winner, Yamamoto. Gokudera."

"Tch." Mori said.

"I will protect Juudaime and throw firework at people! Anaki!" Yamamoto said and pretends fainting.

"Winner, Yamamoto. A pineapple."

"What?" Yamamoto said.

"Kufufufu." Mori laughed out.

"Winner Mori!"

"Kufufu. How dare you mock me?" Mukuro asked

"Mukuro! Just stop please!" Tsuna said.

"Fine. Just for you Tsunayoshi-kun."

"The points are 7 for vongola and 5 for the hosts. Next is for Hikaru and Mukuro."

"Kufufu!"

"The challenge is to make the other one angry."

"Pineapple." Hikaru said.

"I… am… going… to… kill… you!" Mukuro said.

"Winner, Hikaru! Points! 8 for Vongola and 6 for the Hosts. Next is for Karou and Chrome."

"Bossu! I will win for you!" Chrome said.

"Ah! Don't push yourself to hard Chrome! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Thank you Bossu!"

"The challenge is to scare each other."

Chrome tapped her trident on the ground and an illusion of Death formed. Karou moved back a bit.

"Winner, Chrome! Next is for Tamaki and Enma! The challenge is. Who can tell me a big secret of Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ah! But Daddy doesn't know much about Tsuna…" Tamaki complained.

"Once, when you (Reborn) were on a mission for Vongola Ninth, Tsuna-kun invited me over to his house to sleep over. He accidentally spilled juice on me and didn't have any towels. So he licked it off of me." Enma said and Tsuna blushed madly.

"Enma-kun! You promised not to tell!"

"But I don't want to go!"

"Points are now 10 for Vongola and 6 for the Hosts. The next challenge is for 4 points! It's for Haruhi and Ryohei. The challenge is to be the calmest."

"…" Haruhi just stood there.

"….mm…mmmmmmm….. I CANT EXTREMLY DO IT!" Ryohei screamed.

"Tied! The final challenge is a race!"

"Race?" They all said.

"Yes. To the shrine! Go!"

With that they ran off. Reborn smirked.

"What did you do now Reborn?"

"Banana peels!"

-insert another sweat drop-

XD

10 hours later…

"We… we made it!" Yamamoto said with the other guardians and Enma. They were covered in banana peels and were panting hard. **(This was from Itsfgyo)**

"What took you?" Reborn asked.

"Who the fuck put up banana peels?" Gokudera said.

"I did."

"Oh! Then good job Reborn-san!"

"What about the hosts?" Enma asked.

"Oh! I catapulted them back to there school!" Reborn said.

"WHAAAAA? Reborn!" Tsuna said.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna…"

FIN

XD

**Longest chapter ever! Review cause that took a lot of effort!**


End file.
